


mere nods

by snottygrrl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hd100, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-14
Updated: 2006-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post-hbp. harry rescues draco</p>
            </blockquote>





	mere nods

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** none really, except this is a bit of an experiment  
>  **disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
>  This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.  
>  **author's notes:** this is a series of 4 100-word drabbles (blame [](http://incapricious.livejournal.com/profile)[**incapricious**](http://incapricious.livejournal.com/) for the idea).  
>  1\. uses the challenge over at [](http://enchanted-jae.livejournal.com/profile)[**enchanted_jae**](http://enchanted-jae.livejournal.com/)'s lj _Harry leaned over Draco and whispered in his ear, " ... "_ i've changed it to present tense.  
>  2\. & 3\. use the idea of a challenge of a few weeks ago for awdt (over at [](http://jamie2109.livejournal.com/profile)[**jamie2109**](http://jamie2109.livejournal.com/)'s lj) of using a random sentence from a book 2. is the last sentence on page 31 of _the lord of the rings location guidebook, extended edition_ by ian brodie - _allow 3 hours_. 3. is the last sentence on page 30 of _miyelo_ by viggo mortensen - _father said it so_   
>  4\. is a weeks old prompt from [](http://community.livejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://community.livejournal.com/hd100/): _answers_

Harry leans over Draco and whispers in his ear, "Can you walk?"

Draco's battered and bloodied body starts beneath him, curling in on itself protectively.

"Can you walk?" Harry presses more urgently. "I can't Apparate you out of the cell. The wards. We need to hurry."

"Potter? I -" Draco attempts to sit up, but hisses in pain at the movement.

Noises of the battle sound further off in the Death Eater stronghold. "Never mind." Scooping Draco up, Harry runs from the room, depositing him in Luna's arms. "Get him somewhere safe."

Harry's grateful when she merely nods in response.

  
2.  
When Harry returns to the Grimmauld Place after the battle, he's unsurprised to find Luna sitting patiently next to an unconscious Draco in a spare bedroom.

Draco has been cleaned up, but the lack of dirt and dried blood just makes the cuts and bruises more vivid against his pale skin.

Luna seems all too aware of Harry's anxiousness, as she sends him a small smile. "Poppy said to give him more of this." She hands him a potion whose label reads _Allow 3 hours between doses_. "He's just had some."

Harry merely nods as he settles in to wait.

  
3.  
It's several days before Draco regains consciousness, though he mumbles or shouts frequently as Harry keeps vigil.

Harry sometimes wonders himself why it's so important that Draco recovers, but even Ron's baffled looks and Hermione's stern admonishments can't pry him from his bedside.

"But Father said it so!" Draco cries out in anguish and Harry's stomach clenches.

Reaching reflexively for him, Harry runs a soothing hand through Draco's hair, murmuring quiet reassurances in hope of comfort. "Shh, you're safe. It's alright."

Draco's eyes snap open and he looks at Harry, really looks, then merely nods before he sinks into sleep.

  
4.  
Years later when Ron asks how Harry knew that it would be worth saving Malfoy, why he was sure Malfoy would be willing to help and was no longer the same vicious little prat, Luna answers for him.

"He didn't," she says simply.

Laughing, Ron looks from Luna to Harry to Malfoy. "She's kidding, right? Seriously, you knew he wasn't a danger when you had him brought to Grimmauld, right Harry?"

Harry just shrugs. This time it's Malfoy that answers. "No actually, he didn't. He just wasn't willing to live without me."

Ron looks nearly apoplectic when Harry merely nods.

~fin


End file.
